bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraata
The Kraata were a species of slug-like Organic Creatures that were naturally produced by Makuta following their evolution. History Creation The Kraata were created, with the Makuta Species, by the Great Beings. They came into being on Spherus Magna where it was soon discovered that they were produced naturally by the Makuta. It is likely that the Great Beings experimented on them with Energized Protodermis and learnt that, when exposed to the substance, a Kraata would transform into Rahkshi Armor. The Makuta knew of this by the time the Matoran Universe had been completed and the began to experiment with the process. They derived that any Kraata they produced would be weak and creating them could take long periods of time. However, following the Evolution of the Makuta, they discovered that their Kraata produce was stronger, more healthy, and took less time to be created. This encouraged the Makuta to expose more Kraata to Energized Protodermis and create more Rahkshi. Mata Nui Following the Great Cataclysm, the Matoran of Metru Nui were transported to the newly-created island of Mata Nui. Seeking to oppose the Toa Metru, Makuta Teridax soon journeyed to the island and began infecting Rahi with Kraata. However, the Toa Metru; who were Turaga by this stage, managed to keep such Kraata-Attacks in secret. Fearing the Matoran being infected if the Kraata were killed, the Turaga established a number of Stasis Tubes, which they hid inside Kraata Cave. Upon the Toa Nuva defeating the Bohrok-Kal; Teridax's third attempt to kill them, the Makuta decided that it was time to introduce a more direct approach. By studying the six villages and their virtues, he matched six Rahkshi that contrasted those virtues and brought them into being. This eventually resulted in a battle between the six Rahkshi and the six Toa Nuva in Po-Wahi. During this battle, the Rahkshi Guurahk launched a burst of Disintigration at the Kraata Cave, causing the Stasis Tubes to shatter and the Kraata to escape. Luckily, Toa Tahu and Toa Kopaka were able to seal the cave shut with their combined powers. However, Toa Pohatu managed to grab a Shadow Kraata on his way out. This Kraata was likely killed. Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War In more recent times, an army of Rahkshi were killed during the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War. This indicates that large numbers of Kraata were also killed in such events. The Order also managed to destroy most of the Energized Protodermis sources on the Planet, stopping any more Rahkshi from being created from Kraata being exposed to the substance. .]] Teridax's Reign After Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, he was presumably able to access another source of Energized Protdermis and created entire armies of Rahkshi, with Rahkshi of Heat Vision being the most common. He dispatched armies to Artakha, Zakaz, Odina, and allowed a Skakdi Warlord named Nektann to lead an army to Metru-Nui. The Rahkshi were able to invade all of these locations except for Metru-Nui; due to the Toa Mahri fortifying the island prior to Teridax's Awakening. As the Matoran Universe landed on Bara Magna, Teridax issued an order for his armies to be mobilized and moved to the Southern Island Chain, where the armies of Rahkshi and Skakdi were able to emerge onto Bara Magna and attack the inhabitants when Gresh accidentally opened the trap door. The Skakdi and Rahkshi declared war on the Glatorian and a battle broke out. Following the outbreak, a Rahkshi of Heat Vision came across a piece of Golden Armor, which he kept until it was defeated by Takanuva. The Toa of Light did this by attracting the attention of a second Rahkshi of Heat Vision then creating a hologram of himself jumping between them. The two Rahkshi blasted him only to find it was an illusion and that they had struck each other. Toa Tahu later managed to unite the Golden Armor and incinerate the Kraata in the Rahkshi, causing their armies to crumble to the desert floor. This left the Teridax vulnerable and, led to his death as he was crushed during the reformation of Spherus Magna. The remaining Rahkshi, that were not killed by Tahu's used of the Golden Armor, then scattered and fled into Spherus Magna. Known Kraata *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi Panrahk - Status Unknown *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi Kurahk - Status Unknown *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi Lerahk - Status Unknown *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi Guurahk - Status Unknown *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi Vorahk - Status Unknown *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi Turahk - Status Unknown *Kraata that were used by Teridax's Rahkshi Armies - Disintigrated *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi of Heat Vision in the Archives - Status Unknown; Presumably Deceased *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi of Insect Control in the Archives - Status Unknown; Presumably Deceased *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi of Weather Control in the Archives - Status Unknown; Presumably Deceased *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi of Cyclone in the Archives - Status Unknown; Presumably Deceased *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi of Illusion in the Archives - Status Unknown; Presumably Deceased *A Kraata that was housed in a Rahkshi of Chain Lightning in the Archives - Status Unknown; Presumably Deceased *Kraata belonging to a group of Mutated Rahkshi that battled "Spinner"'s Toa Team - Status Unknown; Presumably Deceased *Kraata belonging to the Rahkshi that Teridax summoned to distract Voporak - Disintigrated *Kraata belonging to the Rahkshi used in the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War - Most Deceased *Kraata belonging to Rahkshi Armies that were used to invade Artakha, Zakaz, and Odina - Most Deceased Abilities and Traits There are a total of forty-two recognised Kraata Types that each have a higher degree of control, over a different ability, as they evolve through the six Kraata Stages. These forty-two different Abilities are recognised as Rahkshi Powers and were shared by the Makuta. Kraata also have the ability to transform into Rahkshi Armor when exposed to Energized Protodermis. Strangely, their transformation does not seem to depend on whether or not the Kratta were destined to be transformed by the liquid, unlike other beings in the Matoran Universe. See Also *Rahkshi *Kraata Gallery on BIONICLE.com Category:Matoran Universe Category:2003 Category:2010 Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2003 Sets